4
by Calico Neko
Summary: Di usianya yang ke-4, Kouki melakukan kebohongan terbesarnya. (Father/Son Aka/Furi. Sequel 15)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**4**  
**By: Calico Neko**  
**Summary: Di usianya yang keempat, Kouki melakukan kebohongan terbesarnya. (Father/Son Aka/Furi. Sequel 15)**

* * *

.

**NOL**

Selama beberapa hari si bocah berambut cokelat harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama itu pulalah Seijuurou menemaninya di sana. Ditambah pula urusan pelegalan hak asuh Kouki junior sebagai putra sahnya. Seijuurou sungguh berantakan, pekerjaan terbengkalai, untuk mandi dan makan pun dia tak menghiraukan. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Kouki junior, putra pertama dan terakhir dari Furihata Kouki dan Aida-Furihata-Riko.

Pemakaman keduanya dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin tanpa ada pengunjung selain Seijuuro, ayahnya, Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki, istri dari Daiki yang saat itu sudah diberkati seorang putra berusia beberapa bulan.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan putra angkat Seijuurou tersebut, sama sekali tak ada. Seijuurou hanya bingung, bagaimana dia harus mengurus bocah berusia seminggu tersebut. Tanpa ibu, bagaimana dia akan mendapat asupan ASI yang benar.

Sampai akhirnya Daiki memberi penawaran yang gila namun menggiurkan.

"Satsuki dan aku sudah berbicara empat mata dan kami memutuskan akan meminjamkan Satsuki pada putramu." Mata Seijuurou membelalak lebar. "Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab pada asupan gizi Satsuki. Gajiku sebagai polisi tidak besar, jadi..."

Ucapan Daiki terputus saat Seijuurou memeluknya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih yang mendalam.

* * *

**SATU**

Tak terasa setahun telah terlewati semenjak Satsuki memberi asupan ASI bagi putra angkat Seijuurou. Selama setahun itu pulalah Satsuki, Daiki, dan putra kesayangan mereka, Taiga, dipaksa tinggal di kediaman Akashi yang mewah. Awalnya Daiki dan Satsuki menolak sebab hidup mewah bukanlah gaya hidup mereka. Namun lagi-lagi, atas penawaran yang menggiurkan dari Seijuurou, mereka menerima perintah Seijuurou untuk tinggal.

Satsuki memang menolak, tetapi Daiki yang selalu realistis menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jangan menolaknya, Satsuki. Kau pernah mengatakan ingin pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar. Lagipula, apa kau tak kasihan dengan Taiga?" Satsuki hanya menghembuskan nafas pertanda menyerah sambil membenarkan posisi Taiga dan Kouki junior yang sedang menyusu.

Ya, Seijuurou meminta Daiki, Satsuki, Taiga untuk tinggal di kediamannya dengan alasan kemudahan Kouki junior dan Satsuki, tentu dengan bayaran apartemen megah bagi keluarga muda Aomine yang dapat mereka tempati setelah dua tahun menyusui putra angkatnya.

.

Setahun telah berjalan, selama setahun inilah Seijuurou berusaha menghilangkan beban penyesalan atas kepergian Furihata Kouki. Dia selalu merasa kepergian si pria bersurai coklat tersebut adalah karena ulahnya. Kalau dia tak membiarkannya keluar dari kediaman Akashi, mungkin dia masih berada di sisinya.

"Ah, sudah mengantuk?" tanya Seijuurou pada Kouki junior yang menjawabnya dengan menguap lebar.

Seijuurou melihat jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka sembilan dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk pada angka lima. Tersenyum lembut, Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh mungil Kouki junior ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar, kamar yang dulu ditempati Furihata Kouki.

Ya, selama setahun ini Seijuurou dan Kouki junior tidur bersama di kamar tersebut.

* * *

**DUA**

Muak. Bila Seijuurou bukanlah seorang Akashi, dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada wanita di depannya sekarang ini.

Si wanita adalah salah seorang rekan bisnisnya yang sangat tergila-gila pada Seijuurou. Dia memang cantik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, lulusan universitas ternama di Amerika, dan juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang menggiurkan. Tak ada lelaki, maupun lesbian, yang tak menginginkan dirinya.

Kecuali Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-san, hari ini bagaimana kalau makan malam denganku?" tanya si wanita dengan nada yang terdengar sangat seduktif.

Tak ada siapapun dalam ruang kerja selain Seijuurou dan si wanita. Dengan seenaknya si wanita duduk di atas meja sambil sesekali menarik ke atas rok pantalonnya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah memperlihatkan sebagian besar kakinya.

Seijuurou berusaha untuk tidak memandang namun beberapa kali dia kecolongan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah lelaki. Hanya iman dan sifat dinginnyalah yang saat ini dapat menyelamatkannya dari si wanita.

Tak mendapat tanggapan, dengan kurang ajar dia mengelus pipi Seijuurou dengan jemari lentiknya. Selamatlah si wanita dari amukan seorang Seijuurou saat nada dering dari ponsel Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Panggilan masuk dari Satsuki yang mengabari, "Seijuurou-_kun_, Kouki-_kun_ menghilang!"

Pekerjaan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dengan kasar Seijuurou menarik si wanita keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Setelah memastikan ruang kerjanya terkunci dari luar, Seijuurou mendelik tajam pada si wanita dan dengan nada dinginnya, Seijuurou berucap, "Alex-_san_, kau tidak pantas menjadi ibu dari anakku."

Si wanita hanya berdiri mematung, berusaha mencerna perkataan Seijuurou.

.

Supir Seijuurou mengemudi dengan kecepatan mengerikan, tak memedulikan umpatan kasar dari pengemudi lain maupun para pejalan kaki.

Decitan ban terdengar nyaring saat dengan kasarnya supir Seijuurou menginjak rem dan kopling secara mendadak di depan kediaman Akashi. Seijuurou membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa tanpa bersusah payah menutupnya kembali. Saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang megah, terlihat jelas para pelayannya berlalu lalang sambil memanggil nama Kouki junior.

Satsuki menyadari kedatangan Seijuurou. Sambil menggendong Taiga yang saat itu entah mengapa menangis sambil mengenakan kostum harimau, Satsuki menjelaskan, "Aku sedang membuatkan makanan untuk Taiga dan Kouki-_kun_. Saat aku kembali ke ruang keluarga, Kouki-_kun_ sudah tidak ada." Wajah dan mata Satsuki sungguh merah. Seijuurou sangat yakin dia menangis. "Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-_kun_, ini salahku karena aku lalai. Aku sudah menghubungi Dai-_chan_ untuk membantu, tetapi pekerjaannya sedang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seijuurou tentu cemas, namun dia tetap berpikiran tenang dan tak menyalahkan Satsuki. Sambil melepas jas kerjanya dan melemparnya ke lantai, Seijuurou ikut serta dalam pencarian, walau dia sangsi kapan mereka dapat menemukan makhluk mungil itu di kediaman sebesar ini.

Kegaduhan terjadi saat salah satu pelayan wanita berteriak nyaring, "Ada kelinci raksasa di dapur!"

Semua, termasuk Seijuurou dan Satsuki, yang masih menggendong Taiga yang masih terisak, tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur, menemukan Kouki junior yang duduk di lantai dengan sebuah sendok berisi bubur bayi di tangannya dan kostum kelinci membalut tubuhnya.

"Kouki?" panggil Seijuurou.

Kouki junior membalikkan badannya dan saat itulah kegembiraan bagi Seijuurou datang. Bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya, Kouki merondang cukup cepat menuju Seijuurou yang terkejut akan perkembangan putra angkatnya yang tak terduga. Seijuurou berjongkok dan kembali matanya terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui putra angkatnya sudah dapat berdiri. Digapainya tangan Seijuurou. Dengan tawa cerah khas balita, Kouki mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

"_Tou_!"

Isak tangis bahagia Seijuurou teredam oleh jerit tawa Taiga.

* * *

**TIGA**

"Tidak mau!" teriak Taiga sambil memeluk Kouki yang sudah menangis tak bersuara.

"Taiga sayang, ayo lepas. Kasihan Kouki-_kun_," bujuk Satsuki sambil berusaha melepaskan jemari putranya yang justru kian mengerat. "Dai-_chan_, tolong aku..."

Dengan mudah Daiki menarik Taiga ke dalam gendongannya. Taiga memberontak, berusaha turun dan kembali memeluk si Kouki junior. Merasa dia sudah terbebas dari dekapan Taiga, Kouki junior berlari menuju Seijuurou dan memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Ck, ada-ada saja. Kau itu kakak, kenapa menangis di depan adikmu, hah?" tanya Daiki sambil mengusap pipi putranya yang basah oleh air mata. Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, tangis Taiga kian menyurut. "Ayo, tersenyum dan lambaikan tanganmu yang benar."

Taiga melampaikan tangannya pada Kouki junior, yang membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan pula, disusul oleh Daiki dan Satsuki yang menunduk hormat pada Seijuurou dan ayahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mini bus yang akan membawa keluarga kecil Aomine ke apartemen baru mereka.

Dua tahun sudah Kouki junior disusui oleh Satsuki, saatnya kediaman Akashi kembali sepi.

Seijuurou menggendong Kouki junior yang masih terisak tak bersuara. Dia dan Taiga tumbuh bersama selama dua tahun lebih, sudah sewajarnya mereka merasa sebagai adik dan kakak.

"Kouki, apa kau ingin adik?"

Ayah Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya hanya melirik putra dan cucunya dengan datar. Ayah Seijuurou beberapa kali menanyakan pada putranya perihal Seijuurou yang hingga saat ini tak juga memiliki, bahkan mencari pasangan hidup. Mungkin dengan jawaban cucunya, Seijuurou dapat memiliki jawabannya sendiri.

Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seijuurou, Kouki junior berkata, "Tidak mau. Aku sudah punya _Tou_ dan _Jii_."

Reflek, ayah Seijuurou _merebut_ Kouki junior dari gendongan Seijuurou.

"Hari ini Kouki akan tidur dengan ayah."

Seijuuro dan Kouki junior hanya saling menatap dengan bingung.

* * *

**EMPAT**

Awal yang baru bagi Kouki junior saat dirinya melangkahkan kakinya dengan takut-takut ke sebuah bangunan bernama taman kanak-kanak. Dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam tali tas dan tangan kanan menggenggam jemari Seijuuro, Kouki junior berkata, "_Tou_, di sini menakutkan."

Tipikal Furihata yang penakut. Walau selama empat tahun mendapat pendidikan berbasis Akashi, tetap saja rasa takut mendominasinya. Seijuurou menekukkan lututnya dan dengan sayang mengelus surai coklat putra angkatnya.

"Tenang saja, _Sensei_-mu adalah teman baik _Tou_. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Masih sangsi, untunglah teman baik yang Seijuurou tadi sebutkan datang ke sebelah mereka. Seorang laki-laki yang bahkan bertubuh lebih kecil dari Seijuurou. Dengan wajah datar tetapi ramah dan juga surai biru mudanya yang khas.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah mendaftarkan Kouki-_kun_ di taman kanak-kanak ini."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya."

.

Belum ada satu hari namun Kouki junior sudah membuat musuh. Dimulai pada perkenalan masing-masing siswa, salah seorang anak yang bernama Haizaki Shougo secara tiba-tiba dan seenaknya menunjuk pada Kouki junior yang saat itu sedang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Akashi Kouki.

"Sejak kapan Akashi berambut coklat begitu. Pasti kamu anak pungut."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga terpandang. Ditambah gen mereka yang cukup kuat dari para leluhur, surai merah hingga saat ini selalu mendominasi dalam silsilah keluarga besar Akashi. Tentu saja adalah kejanggalan saat tiba-tiba seorang bocah berambut kecoklatan muncul dalam keluarga Akashi.

Berkat didikan Akashi, Kouki junior terbiasa untuk tidak membalas umpatan dengan umpatan lagi. Dia hanya menunduk sedih sambil duduk kembali di bangkunya. Beberapa anak mulai berbicara bersahutan, beberapa suara pro dan kontra terdengar jelas. Tetsuya nyaris tak bisa menangani kegaduhan tersebut, pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendapat situasi seperti ini. Suara berisik berangsur hilang saat guru yang terkenal karena wajah sangarnya, Nijimura Shuzo, datang ke kelas Tetsuya sambil memperlihatkan senyum mengerikannya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Shuzo atau merasa kasihan pada anak-anak didiknya.

Setelah keheningan datang kembali, Tetsuya menjelaskan, "Ibu dari Akashi-_kun_ berambut coklat dan menurun pada Akashi-_kun_." Anak-anak ber-"Oh!" ria.

Hanya Kouki junior yang diam. Perkataan Tetsuya membuatnya bingung... dan sedih.

.

Seijuurou benar-benar lelah. Pekerjaan di perusahaan milik Akashi, ditambah para klien wanita yang terus gencar 'memburunya', hanya membuat Seijuurou kian merasa lelah dan jenuh. Dia berharap dengan melihat Kouki junior dirinya dapat terbebas dari penat.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamarnya, tak menemukan Kouki junior di sana. Aneh dan heran, tentu saja, sebab dia selalu _standby_ untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Namun samar, terdengar suara cukup berisik dari arah kamar mandi. Seijuurou berjalan perlahan dan saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi, yang dia temukan adalah merah yang menggenangi lantai basah kamar mandi.

Dua sosok di dalamnya, yang adalah supir pribadi Kouki junior, Fukuda Hiroshi, dan Kouki junior sendiri. Air dari _shower_ terus mengalir, membasahi rambut putra angkat Seijuurou yang saat itu... berwarna merah.

"Seijuurou-_sama_, Kouki-_sama_ tiba-tiba mengecat rambutnya. Saya tidak tahu ada apa, tapi saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena tak bisa mencegahnya." Tak menggubris perkataan supirnya, Seijuurou merebut gagang _shower_ dari tangan supirnya dan dengan agak kasar membersihkan rambut Kouki junior dari warna cat rambut berwarna merah tersebut. Perlahan Hiroshi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kouki?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada dingin terbaiknya. Kouki junior menggigil kedinginan bercampur takut.

"Kata teman-teman di kelas aku anak pungut sebab tidak mirip dengan _Tou_. Mereka bilang Akashi berambut merah jadi aku mewarnai rambutku dengan cat minyak."

Seijuurou mematung. Dia tahu dan sadar suatu saat Kouki junior akan menanyakan perihal orang tua kandungnya, namun tidak dengan pernyataan seperti barusan.

Seijuurou berdiri. Tak memedulikan air yang masih mengalir dan pakaiannya yang basah, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur.

"_Tou._" Kouki junior yang basah kuyup memanggil dengan takut-takut. Bukan, dia bukan takut pada Seijuurou yang mungkin akan marah, dia takut saat melihat wajah Seijuurou yang kali ini berekspresi. Ekspresi sedih bercampur sakit terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kouki junior menangis tanpa suara. Dia berlari menuju arah tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas tubuh Seijuurou.

"Maaf, _Tou_! Aku salah bicara! Aku tidak peduli aku tidak mirip dengan _Tou_, aku tetap anak _Tou_!"

Ekspresi sedih yang jarang Seijuurou perlihatkan kian kentara sebab dengan pernyataan barusan, akan semakin sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ya, Kouki adalah anak _Tou_. Jadi jangan tinggalkan _Tou_, ya?"

Kouki junior mengangguk semangat sambil berucap, "Aku sayang _Tou_!"

Keduanya memisahkan diri dari pelukan masing-masing setelah keduanya bersin karena kedinginan dan berkat ulah putra angkatnya, kemeja putih Seijuurou merah oleh cat.

.

Hari ini anak-anak di kelas yang diasuh oleh Tetsuya diminta untuk menggambar dengan tema keluarga. Sudah jelas yang Kouki junior gambar adalah ayah dan kakeknya. Dia sempat sedih saat melihat gambar buatan teman-temannya karena ada sosok ibu di sana. Namun pikiran sedihnya sirna saat membayangkan senyum lembut Seijuurou saat melihat lukisannya nanti.

Sayang, Seijuurou tidak dapat pulang seperti biasa. Pekerjaan begitu menumpuk, mewajibkannya tiba di rumah menjelang tengah malam. Letih, tentu saja, namun siang tadi dia mendapat telepon mengenai gambar yang Kouki junior buat di kelasnya, dia sungguh tak sabar untuk melihat.

Dibuka pintu kamarnya, yang adalah bekas kamar Furihata Kouki bersama istrinya, menemukan Kouki junior yang tidur dengan damai. Di sebelahnya terbuka lebar lembaran kertas gambar berukuran A3 yang menampilkan gambar khas anak-anak, dimana Seijuuurou dan ayah Seijuurou justru terlihat mengerikan.

Seijuurou nyaris tertawa bila tak mengingat anak angkatnya sedang tidur. Didekatkan bibirnya pada kening Kouki junior kemudian dikecupnya dengan lembut, hanya untuk merasakan kulit dingin dan kaku dari sosok mungil tersebut.

Detak jantung Seijuurou berhenti berdetak sesaat. Disentuh pipi Kouki junior. Sama seperti keningnya; dingin dan kaku.

"Kouki?"

Tak ada jawaban. Setelah diperiksa lebih teliti pun tak ada detak jantung apalagi hembusan nafas.

"Bangun. Kouki belum menceritakan pada _Tou_ mengenai gambar ini. Dan apa Kouki lupa kalau ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi. Hadiah apapun akan _Tou_ berikan."

Dirinya sudah tak bernyawa, bagaimana dia mampu menjawab? Sama seperti Furihata Kouki, Kouki junior pun meninggalkannya dengan pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Pembohong. Bukankah Kouki mengatakan tak akan pernah meninggalkan _Tou_?"

Kertas gambar hasil jerih payah Kouki junior terbengkalai begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

.

Kouki junior tidak meninggal karena penyakit atau kecelakaan seperti ayah kandungnya. Ini semua karena usia yang _Kami-sama_ pinjamkan padanya hanyalah empat tahun, bahkan empat tahun kurang untuk mengisi hati dan hari Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, setelah Kouki tidak ada, apakah kau akan masih tetap keras kepala untuk hidup sendiri tanpa pendamping?"

"Aku..."

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

Iya, aq juga sadar endingnya super ngegantung. Mana Kouki aq bunuh 2x. Maafkan saya...

Terima kasih banyak untuk **yacchan****, ****UseMyImagination****, ****Yuna Seijuurou****, ****Myadorabletetsuya****, ****psy****, ****jesper.s****, ****Unknownwers****, ****Alenta93****, ****drrr****, ****ryuu dearu****, ****Retatsu Namikaze****, ****4titude4ever****, ****Ginpachi-sensei****, ****ai selai strawberry****, ****denOden****, ****winechii** atas kontribusinya di fic sebelum ini yg judulnya "15". Dan ga lupa pada para silent readers tentunya!

Makasih banyak udah membaca fic ini. Review? ^^

Terakhir. Siapa yang mau mendaftar jadi istri Seijuurou?  
(Calico Neko mengacungkan tangan setinggi-tingginya!)


End file.
